Man of Constant Sorrow
by Chibi Yahiko21
Summary: Sorry...I couldn't resist this...;p This is a spoof on a song from the movie Oh Brother Where Art Thou..please enjoy!


Man of Constant Sorrow  
  
Sung by Black, Lupin, and Snape  
  
  
Okay...I have like, no clue on how I got this idea for a song fic...o.O   
Disclamier thingy: I don't own this song...it's from the movie 'Oh Brother,   
Where Art Thou?', and um...I don't own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling, and other   
people own it...so...don't like, insult it...it's my first HP fic ever...  
heh...I've been told by a friend that she came back from a trip once and   
noticed that I have become more funnier and sarcastic...^_^ So..enjoy!!  
  
-Blade Wolf  
  
  
*************  
  
Sirius, Remus, Severus, and...uh...that's all, are in a recording studio. They   
are gonna sing the song 'I Am A Man Of Constant Sorrow'...cuz...they feel like it.  
  
Sirius:*grumbles* I don't want to do this...  
  
Severus: I HAVE A DAMN CLASS IN FIVE MINUTES!!  
  
Remus: Ah...It's that time of the month for me...so....  
  
Sirius & Severus:*backs away*  
  
Remus:*turns red* You know very well what I mean!  
  
Director person Blade: YO!! Let's just get this over with, okay?!  
  
Sirius:*grumbles again* *steps up to the mike, clears his throat* *starts to sing*   
  
I am a man of constant sorrow,  
I've seen trouble on my day,  
I bid farewell to old Hogwarts*,  
The place where I was borned and raised,  
The place where he was borned and raised*mumbles and adds* More like where I became   
a wizaaaaaaaaaaaard...  
  
Severus & Remus:*rolls their eyes*  
  
Blade:*sighs, and shakes her head mumbling* My my my...He's gonna get it...  
  
Sirius:   
  
For twelve long years I've been in trouble,  
No pleasure here on Earth I've found,  
For in this world I'm bound to ramble,  
I have no friends to help me now,  
  
Severus & Remus: He has no friends to help him now.  
  
Remus: WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
  
Severus:*whack*  
  
Blade: Oh my Voldemort!! -_-  
  
Everyone(Except the three singers):*twitches* DON'T SAY THAT NAME!  
  
Sirius:*grumbles again, and goes back to singing*   
  
It's fair thee well my old lover (?),  
I never expect to see you again,  
For I'm bound to ride that Northern railroad,  
Perhaps I'll die upon this train,  
  
Severus & Remus: Perhaps he'll die upon this train.  
  
Dementors:*wait by the exit, which leads to Hogwarts Express*  
  
Sirius: O_O Crap...*goes back to singing, eyeing Blade and Dementors*  
  
You can bury me in Sunday valley,  
For many years where I may lay,  
And you may learn to love another,  
While I am sleeping in my grave,  
  
Severus & Remus: While he is sleeping in his grave.  
  
Severus:*cackles*  
  
Blade: -_- Oh geez...*zaps Severus*  
  
Remus: O_o  
  
Sirius: O_o *sings*  
  
Maybe your friends think I'm just a stranger,  
My face you'll never see no more,  
But there is one promise that is given,  
I'll meet you on God's Golden Shore,  
  
Severus & Remus: He'll meet you on God's Golden Shore.  
  
Sirius: Are...we done?  
  
Severus: Yes...*looks at Sirius* Time for a kiss!  
  
Remus: Good word...Get a room you two!  
  
Blade: SEVERUS!! YUCK!  
  
Severus: O_o I..I didn't mean that!!  
  
Blade:*throws a chair at him* SICKO!!  
  
Remus: O_o Um...  
  
Dementors:*advance towards Sirius*  
  
Sirius: O_O  
  
*Five hours later...*  
  
Blade:*reaching through the bars* Come on Dementors!! I wanna see under your cloak!  
  
Remus: Geez...-_- You sicko...  
  
Severus:*grumbles*  
  
Sirius: Woof.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Yea...that sucked...I'm so sorry....  
  
Astericks: *Hogwarts- Is actually Kentucky in the REAL song...  
*Twelve- Is actually Six long years...but...moo.  
*Blade- Ah...just a name I came up with...the director needed a name,   
people!! So...I thought Blade was cool. ;)   
  
Thank you so much for reading!! It's my first HP, and I hope you survived! If you think   
you died, contact me about your free coffin..alright? Call me at   
'1-800-I-DIED-WHILE-READING-YOUR-FANFIC'...heh...thanks again! 


End file.
